One Mistake
by maybeitslaiba
Summary: Imagine this: You get drunk at a party, and all the details are hazy. You wake up the next morning in bed with the college bad boy, Jason Grace. You find out he was just using you for his own needs.****When a drunk Piper gets involved with Jason Grace at a party, one thing leads to another. But will they find love along the way? It all started with One Mistake. No gods. Some OOC.
1. The Party

**WTF AM I DOING I SHOULD BE STUDYING AND DOING HOMEWORK. I SHOULD NOT BE STARTING ANOTHER FANFIC!**

**But...I could care less.**

**So, read and review! xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, or any of the characters. I only own the fanfic.**

* * *

~Piper McLean~

"Piper, this dress would look GREAT on you!" my best friend, Annabeth squeals, holding a black piece of material up.

I gape at her. "Are you crazy? I have a t-shirt longer than that...thing!"

"So?"

"Annabeth, I would rather _not_ look like a total slut."

"This is Percy's party, Piper. _Percy_ _Jackson_. Everyone will look like a total slut. You won't be the only one! Besides, look at what I'm wearing! My dress isn't any better." She holds up the navy blue dress she picked out.

I sigh. I know that everyone will look like a slut at his party. But do I have to look like one too?

Ugh. I can't believe this. I don't even WANT to go to his party. I'd rather stay home with a tub of ice cream and re-runs of _Meet the Browns_. I'm not even sure why he invited Annabeth and I to his party in the first place.

So anyway, right now, we're at the mall, picking out our clothes for the party.

"But, I don't really want to go," I mumble.

She rolls her eyes. "Piper, this is college. Our _first_ _year_ of college. College means parties, getting drunk, getting wasted, and HAVING FUN. You are gonna wear this dress, whether you like it or not."

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"No."

"Annabeth-"

"No."

"This isn't-"

"Na."

"I just-"

"Nope."

"Please-"

"Nada."

I sigh. "Alright, alright. Fine. I'll wear the stupid dress and go to the stupid party."

Annabeth grins and bear-hugs me. "That's my girl!"

* * *

_At the Party_

We ring the doorbell, and I try my hardest to ignore the wolf-whistles coming from the wasted and drunk guys on the left, in the front yard of the mansion. A few seconds later, the door opens, revealing Percy, who's holding a bottle of beer.

He smiles at us. "Hey. You two look great."

I peek at Annabeth who blushes. "Thanks."

I manage to not roll my eyes. Annabeth has had a crush on Percy since the beginning of the semester. And I have a feeling he knows about it, too.

Personally, I'm kind of scared for her. College has only began about three months ago, and he's already managed to make a "player" reputation for himself. I hope he doesn't use Annabeth. But then again, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't fall for it. She's one of the smartest girls on campus.

"Come in," he says, leaning back, so we can come in. We enter, and I try to ignore all the couples who are shamelessly making out in the middle of the hallway.

Annabeth pulls me into the kitchen, where all the drinks are. She turns to me, holding up a beer and a whiskey. "So, which one do you want?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm not gonna get drunk."

"But-"

"Annabeth, I'm the designated driver, remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm not gonna drink."

She sighs. "Fine. Suit yourself."

I nod and watch as she opens her beer and takes a sip

* * *

_Later_

I can't find Annabeth.

Oh crap.

Just a few minutes ago, she was right in front of me, and was sipping her bear, obviously getting a bit intoxicated.

And now she's just...gone.

Where the hell did she go?

I walk around, trying to find her when I suddenly bump into someone.

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry!" a deep voice panics.

I look up and see Lit, a guy in my Psychology class.

He meets my eyes and sighs. "Oh, hey, Piper."

"Hey, Lit," I say.

"I didn't know that parties were your thing," he says, cocking an eyebrow.

I shrug. "It's not. My friend dragged me here."

He laughs. "Oh, you mean Annabeth?"

"Yeah."

"I just saw her go out somewhere with Percy."

"What?! She ditched me?!"

"Yeah, she looked a little wasted."

"Ugh, I can't believe this."

"Hey, it's alright. I can give you company." Lit shrugs.

I bite my lip, feeling a bit uneasy. "Hmm..."

"I don't bite."

I chuckle. "Alright."

He smiles at me. "You want a drink?"

I shrug. "Okay."

We walk into the kitchen and I immediately reach for a Coke.

"No, no. You are NOT having a Coke."

I glance at Lit, confused. "What?"

"You're gonna have some vodka shots."

"But I don't drink."

"Oh, come on. You gotta loosen up a bit!"

I bite my lip. "I don't know."

"You know you want to!" he sings.

I crack a smile. "Fine."

* * *

I lost track of how many shots I had.

But guessing by how woozy I'm feeling, I'm guessing I had a lot.

Crap.

I stumble around the room and accidental bump into someone. I look up to see who it is.

Jason Grace.

_The_ Jason Grace.

He's one of the hottest guys on campus. He's a year above me, in his second year of college. He charms his way through anything and anyone, and likes to flirt. He hooks up with a bunch of girls and has a bad-ass reputation. He gets in fights, talks back to teachers, vandalizes, smokes, and got arrested twice.

And I just bumped into him.

"Watch it," he hisses.

"S-sorry," I stammer.

He raises an eyebrow. "Are you drunk?"

"Nooo," I slur.

"You're lying."

"Maybe a little drunk."

"How many beers did you have?"

"I didn't have beersss. I had vodka."

"Hmm. Come with me."

"Why?"

"Just come."

"Okay."

I allow Jason to lead me into a bedroom. He closes the door and locks it and turns to me. I shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Piper McLean."

"Piper, huh...are you a freshman?"

"Yup."

"Interesting."

"Why am I here?"

"Just trust me," he says, smiling. "Everything will be fine."

And he closes the gap between us by pressing his lips onto mine.

I furrow my eyebrows and push him away. He raises an eyebrow, leaning away from me. "What?"

"You kissed me."

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't even know you." I slowly walk backwards, away from him.

"I'm Jason Grace."

"Yeah, but...you don't know me."

"You're Piper McLean," he says, walking forward, slowly. "A freshman. Your eyes change colors, from brown to blue to green. You're the prettiest girl in the whole campus, not to mention, the smartest."

He has me cornered. I'm pushed up against the wall and he's only inches away from my face.

"And last, but not least, I like you."

With that, I crash my lips onto his.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

My eyes flutter open. I blink twice, taking in my surroundings. I'm in an unfamiliar room. The curtains are closed, but I can tell it's daytime.

I rub my eyes and sit up, feeling a sharp pain in my head. I feel like I got ran over by a bus fifty times. I wince, glancing at the room I'm in. Where the hell am I?

I look down to see what I'm wearing and widen my eyes.

I'm naked.

Literally.

I cover my body with the blanket, but I feel a tug on the other side. I turn and my eyes literally pop out.

Shit.

Holy shit.

Holy shit with a cherry on top.

There's a BOY next to me.

And from what I can see, he's shirtless.

He's sleeping but I can make out his features. It's Jason Grace. One of the biggest players in school.

What the hell am I doing in bed with him?

Why am I so sore?

Why the hell am I _naked_?

Last night's memories come back rushing to me.

Oh CRAP.

I'm never drinking again.

I glance at Jason and can't help smiling a bit. I remember his words from last night.

_"You're Piper McLean," he says, walking forward, slowly. "A freshman. Your eyes change colors, from brown to blue to green. You're the prettiest girl in the whole campus, not to mention, the smartest. And last but not least, I like you."_

The bad boy likes me.

Wow.

It's kind of hard to believe. How come I've never talked to him before?

My smile spreads wider and I lean forward, still covering myself with the blanket, and rub his cheek with my thumb. He frowns slightly. A few seconds later, his eyes open.

He grins at me. "Hey, there."

"Hi," I whisper, butterflies erupting in my stomach.

"Thanks for last night, Penelope."

I frown. sitting up. "Penelope?"

"Yeah."

"My name's Piper!"

"Oh. Well, whatever. Like I care."

I widen my eyes. "But you...last night...you said..."

He laughs and sits up, stretching. "Oh yeah, that was a pretty good fuck. I haven't gotten laid for two weeks."

"You...you said that you liked me."

"Yeah, I can't believe you were _that_ easy."

It hits me like a ton of bricks.

He doesn't like me.

He doesn't even know who I am.

He used me for sex.

He stole my virginity.

And I was dumb enough to go along with it, all because I was drunk.

"You...I can't believe you!" I shout.

He smiles in a mocking way. "Penelope, I don't like you. I didn't really mean that stuff that I said last night. You aren't the PRETTIEST girl in school. I just liked your dress. And if you were the smartest, you wouldn't have been so easy."

Without any hesitation, I bring my hand forward and slap him right across his cheek.

His face turns with the force and he turns back to me with a cold, hard look. His jaw is clenched and his eyes are blazing with fury.

"You fucking bitch," he growls.

"Fuck you, Jason Grace. Fuck you," I tell him, feeling a few tears stream down my face.

"You already did, hon," Jason smirks.

I don't say another word. I get out of bed, grabbing my dress, quickly putting it on, not caring if Jason sees. After I got in, I left the room, taking my purse with me, and left the mansion, getting into my car.

I drove away, tears rushing down my face.

_I'm such an idiot_.

* * *

**Alright, I'm not sure if I should continue this.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Review or PM me!**

**Byeeeee :)**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	2. Positive Isn't Always A Good Thing

**Hey guys! :)**

**Who's ready for chapter 2? *total silence, cricket chirps***

**Um, okay then...**

**Okay, I know that y'all are all like "Piper, how can you be so STUPID?" Well, just remember that she was drunk. Don't worry, there's gonna be a lot of girl power coming up! :D I know some of you don't like this fanfic, but I don't really care. :)**

**And I always suck at first chapters, so yeah...TRUST ME IT'S GONNA GET BETTER! But this chapter also might suck a bit... Oh, two of my Guest reviewers have already guessed what's going to happen...am I that predictable? lol**

**But anyway, don't forget to review! xxx (BTW, if you're a Jasper/Jiper fan, check out my other FanFiction, Mixed Feelings. I've just completed it!)**

* * *

~Piper McLean~

After I got to my dorm, my roommate, Lacy, immediately knew something was wrong.

Probably because I was sobbing pathetically and kept on telling myself over and over again how stupid I was.

"Piper! Oh crap, come here! Sit down!" she ushered to the sofa. I obeyed and slumped onto it. She sat beside me and soothingly patted my back.

"What happened?" Lacy asks.

After a few minutes, I told her what happened. I told her everything, from me getting drunk, from Jason wooing me and tricking my intoxicated brain, and finally, the part when he revealed that he was just using me for sex.

Lacy was furious.

"I can't believe him! I mean, I know he was arrested, and I know that he gets in fights and all, but this is just LOW, even for him! Taking advantage of you while you were drunk? Who DOES that? I swear, next time I see him, I'm gonna shove a blade up his ass!"

I sniff. "Lacy, calm down. It's too late."

Lacy sighs. "Oh, Piper..."

Without another word, she envelopes me into a hug while I cry.

* * *

_The Next Day (Monday)_

Classes.

Ugh.

Lacy tried to persuade me to stay home. I didn't budge, though. If I stay home, then I'll just seem pathetic and weak.

Maybe if I act normal, it'll be as if none of this ever happened.

I change into a t-shirt and jeans, my usual attire. I slip on my shoes and walk out the door, telling myself over and over again that nothing happened.

* * *

I walk into my Psychology class. Mr. Chiron, our teacher, turns to me and smiles. "Good morning, Piper."

"Good morning, sir."

I walk to my usual seat, next to Hazel, one of my friends. We're close, but not as close as Annabeth and I are.

"Hey, Hazel," I say, hoping my voice doesn't sound as hoarse as I feel like it sounds.

She looks up with a huge grin on her face, but it quickly fades away as she meets my eyes. "Piper? What happened?"

I force a smile, hoping it doesn't look like a grimace. "What do you mean? Nothing happened."

"Don't feed me that bull. Your eyes are practically red. Your face is puffy. What happened?"

"Uh, nothing. Just a cold."

"Piper."

"What?"

"Don't lie to me."

I sigh, giving up. I sit down on my seat, and cross my arms.

"So?" she urges. "What's going on?"

I take a deep breath, and open my mouth to tell her the story when I suddenly hear a familiar deep voice that makes my blood run cold.

"Hey, Mr. C!"

Oh _fuck _no_._

I turn to the front of the class and see Jason, coming inside along with his friend, Leo. Leo is a bit better than Jason, I guess. He has a nice sense of humor, is genuine and friendly, but is also a flirt and a 'bad boy'._  
_

What the hell is Jason doing here?

Mr. Chiron looks up and sees Jason. He raises an eyebrow. "Mr. Grace, Mr. Valdez. Are you two supposed to be here?"

Jason shrugs. "Class was cancelled today. Ms. Dodds is out sick."

"Come on, Mr. Chiron! Please, let us stay!" Leo begs. I roll my eyes.

Mr. Chiron sighs. "Fine, you two can stay. But if you talk during class or cause a fire or cut someone's hair or break a window, you both will have to go."

"Did they actually cause a fire last year?" Hazel whispers to me.

I shrug. "I don't know."

Jason and Leo nod. "Okay."

"Alright. Now take a seat."

Jason and Leo both scan the room. I look down immediately, and slouch in my chair, hoping that he can't see me.

His words from that morning come back into my head and tears threaten to fall out of my eyes. I squeeze them shut, hoping that they'll stay inside my eye sockets.

A few seconds pass before Hazel nudges me. I ignore her.

She nudges me again. I ignore her and squeeze my eyes even tighter.

She nudges me again. I finally open them and meet her eyes. "What?!" I whisper-hiss.

Hazel motions for me to look behind myself. I widen my eyes. I know exactly what's going to happen. I know exactly who she's pointing at. I know exactly who's behind me.

I don't want to believe it.

I slowly turn around to meet familiar blue eyes that seem to be taunting me.

"Hey, there, Penelope," Jason whispers to me, right before Mr. Chiron starts class.

I grit my teeth and turn back to the front of the class, crossing my arms, and trying to ignore his heated gaze on my face.

* * *

"Okay, turn to chapter five, and start reading," Mr. Chiron says.

As I reach for my book, it's suddenly snatched away by none other than Jason Grace.

I turn to glare at him. "Don't be a moron. Give it back."

He smirks. "Why don't you make me?"

"I'm serious, Grace. Give it back."

"Oh, you know my last name? How sweet! I don't even remember yours. I was kind of focused on something else that night, you know." His voice trails off, mockingly.

My eyes flame with anger and I reach for my book, but he tosses it to his other hand, so that it isn't within my reach.

"Jason, give it to me," I tell him, sternly.

"That's what she said," he chuckles.

I grit my teeth. "Seriously. If you don't give me my book, I will-"

"You'll what? Punch me? Tell the teacher? Ignore me?," Jason chuckles. "News flash, I'm not easy to get to."

"Goddammit, Grace! Just give me my book!" I whisper-yell.

"As I said, Penelope. Make me."

"Ms. McLean, Mr. Grace. Is there something wrong here?" Mr. Chiron's voice echoed.

I turn to him angrily and nod. "Yes, sir. I was simply trying to get my book and Jason-"

"She dropped her book and I picked it up, to give it to her. But for some reason, she started arguing with me. I'm not sure what her problem is, sir. I don't know why she's so rude. It's probably because a couple of nights ago, she tried to hook up with me at a party but I rejected her."

Everyone starts laughing at me. My ears flame with anger. "Mr. Chiron, that is SO not what happened. Jason was-"

"Look, you don't have to lie, Piper. It's alright! Rejection isn't easy to handle! I get why you're being so hostile. But I have certain standards you have to live up to."

Everyone starts howling again. I clench my fists. "Oh, really?! That's definitely not how I remember it!" I turn to Mr. Chiron. "Sir, Jason-"

"Is trying to make you feel better, but obviously, you aren't in the mood. It's fine. I guess it might be your time of the month. Don't worry, Penelope, every girl goes through those days. It's normal."

Everyone starts guffawing again. I grit my teeth. "YOU LIAR! YOU TOOK MY NOTEBOOK AND THAT'S WHY I-"

"Ms. McLean! Enough, or you will have to go!" Mr. Chiron said, sternly.

I widen my eyes. "But-"

"No. No 'buts'. I don't want to hear anything. Now, everyone, continue on the assignment."

I huff and snatch my book out of Jason's hand and turn the pages to the assignment. I start reading, trying to ignore Jason's gaze on me. Suddenly, he leans in and whispers in my ear. "Penelope, it's not nice to hold grudges."

I feel my eyes blaze with fury but keep them firmly planted on the page. "I'm not holding a grudge, _Jim_."

"Well, it was a pretty good night. I mean, even for a drunk girl, you're good in bed-"

"Don't. Even," I say with clenched teeth.

"Why? You don't want to hear about what you did? What happened that night? What I did? Why you came home with a slightly ripped bra?"

_Wait, what?!_

"You ripped my bra?!" I whisper-hiss.

"Well, didn't you wonder?"

"Yeah, but, I mean...I thought...you know what? I'm done with you."

"Honey, you already were 'done' with me."

"Go to hell."

"As long as I'm with you."

I give him the finger as I turn back and read the book, trying hard to not let my tears spill.

_I hate you, Jason._

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"Piper? I'm going to get groceries, do you need anything?" Lacy calls.

"Um, I...can you get me some Tylenol?" I ask. I wince and touch my forehead. My head hurts. Bad. Really bad.

She frowns, concerned. "Are you alright? This is the fourth time you've had a headache."

"I'm pretty sure I'm getting sick."

"Are you feeling nauseous or anything?"

"Well...sort of."

"Hmm, I'll get you some ginger ale, too. Do you need anything else?"

"Um...I..." My voice trails off. I feel like vomiting.

"Piper?"

"I...I need..."

"Piper, you look a bit green."

Bile rises up my throat. I clamp a hand over my mouth and run to the bathroom. I lift the toilet seat up and start throwing up.

Soon, after I'm done, I flush the toilet, and wash my face and rinse my mouth. Yuck.

I look at my complexion. Wow. I _am_ looking paler than usual.

Hmm.

"Piper?"

I turn around to see Lacy standing by the bathroom door with a raised eyebrow and a nervous frown.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"When...when was the last time you were on..._it_?"

I blink. "Huh?"

"_It_."

"It?"

"It."

"What's _it_?"

"PERIOD, I MEAN YOUR PERIOD!" Lacy yells, flushing.

Oh.

"Uh, I don't know, about a few weeks ago? Um, lemme think..."

I count the days and widen my eyes once I'm done. I turn to Lacy with a frightened look on my face.

"It's been a month and five days. I'm late."

* * *

Lacy went to the pharmacy and got me a pregnancy test. She claims that everyone was looking at her weirdly and that I owe her big time if the tests come out as negative, because then that'll mean that she went for no reason.

After I'm done, I wait for the results. While we're waiting, we go to the living room and watch a re-run of _Boy Meets World_. Soon, the alarm clock on her phone rings, signalling that my results must have come by now.

I turn my head and lock gazes with her. She gives me a supportive smile. "You can do it. I'm pretty sure it's negative."

I nod. She's right. We're probably just thinking too much into this. It's alright to check. But it doesn't necessarily mean that I'm pregnant.

I take a deep breath and get up. I walk into the bathroom, where my stick is, lying on the counter. I squeeze my eyes shut and hold it up. I open my eyes to see my results.

Positive.

* * *

"How can I be so STUPID?!" I wail, sobbing into Lacy's shoulder. She pats my back, trying to comfort me. But it doesn't work.

"You're not stupid, Piper. You were just drunk. You were drunk out of your head, and your mind could barely process what was going on. It's NOT your fault."

"I...I'm such an idiot!"

"Oh, Piper," Lacy sighs. I continue bawling.

"I can't believe this! I...I was supposed to get a great job. Set my future. I'm only eighteen and I'm already pre...preg...preg...I can't even say it!"

"Piper, it's not your fault."

"I used to make FUN of those girls who got pregnant at such a young age! And now, I'm one of them!"

"You're eighteen."

"Oh my GODS, my dad! He's gonna kill me!"

"Piper, for Pete's sake, listen to me!" she yells, shaking my shoulders. "It was not your fault. You're not alone. I'm here. You have friends who are here. You can make this work. You can still go to college. It's alright. It's not a big deal."

"But-"

"No. I don't want to hear another word. Now, just be a bit positive!"

"Positive!" I wail. "Just like my test!"

Lacy sighs again. "I mean that you should look on the bright side. Come on, aren't you just a teeny bit excited for your baby?"

"Huh?" I blink.

"Aren't you? You're about to become a mother! Uh, unless you want to...abort?"

I never thought about the bright side. But now that I think about it, I'm feeling a bit thrilled. There's an actual baby growing inside me. Will it be a girl? Will it be a boy? Will the baby look like me? Will it look like the father? Will it fall in love? Will it go to school? Will it go to college? Will it become a lawyer? Will it become a musician? Will it become something? Will it have kids of its own? Will it get married? Will it be smart? Will it be sweet? Will it be a class clown? Will it be shy? It doesn't matter - no matter what, this is my baby.

Wow.

I'm going to be a mother.

"No. Absolutely no abortion. I don't want to abort the baby," I tell her.

She sighs of relief. "Whew! I was scared for a moment!"

I could feel a small smile growing on my lips. I wipe away my tears and turn to her. "I'm...I'm actually having a baby!"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to become a mother!"

"Yup."

"Oh my gods, Lacy! You were right! I guess there IS a bright side."

"That's what I said."

"I can't believe this! I'm going to have a baby! An actual baby! I'm going to give birth to a human being!"

"Yeah, but, uh, Piper?" Lacy clears her throat, looking a bit nervous.

"Hmm?" I distractedly look around, wondering where I could find a crib for the baby.

"Uh...are you gonna tell Jason?"

My blood runs cold. I sharply turn towards her. "Jason?"

"He's the biological father."

"Like he'd care about the baby. I bet he'd laugh in my face. He wouldn't care. Who knows how many girls he's knocked up? No way. I'm never going to tell him."

"But, Piper, he-"

"I don't care. He doesn't need to know anything. And please, Lacy. Don't tell him."

She shrugs. "Fine, I guess."

"Thanks, Lacy."

"It's no problem.

I smile and look at my stomach, grazing it lightly with my thumb. I wonder when my stomach will get larger. I wonder when my baby will be able to kick.

I don't care when.

I'm having a baby. That's all I care about.

* * *

**Yeah, okay, this chapter sucked balls. But WHATEVER.**

**Ugh, school's killing me.**

**Anyways guys, review? THANKS LUV YA BYEEE**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	3. Hey, Penelope!

**Hmm a new chapter?! Wow! Let's read, shall we? :) SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON ENOUGH, I WAS BUSY WITH LOST FEELINGS, AND THEN BAM! I GOT SICK, I HAD PROJECTS, HOMEWORK, AND MISSING/LATE ASSIGNMENTS! High school is hell :(**

**Anyway, I included a Jason POV for youuuu! :D**

**Don't forget to review xxx Oh and sorry again for the late update!**

* * *

_A week later_

I'm sitting in my living room, working on my essay, when I hear a knock on the door. I get up and walk over to open it. As soon as I do, I'm met with fiery, stormy gray eyes and loads of yelling.

"Piper fucking McLean! Where have you _been_?!" Annabeth shouts at me as she storms into my dorm, before I can say anything.

I sigh, closing the door. Lacy was visiting family, so I was all alone. At first she didn't want to leave me, with me being pregnant and all, but I practically had to kick her out. I didn't want her missing out on her fun just because of me.

I guess it's been a really long time since I talked to Annabeth...I haven't talked to her since _that_ night.

"Sorry, Annabeth. I was just a bit busy, I guess."

She glares at me. "That's the best excuse you've got?! You didn't even ask me what happened with Percy! I was expecting at least a message, and you just decided to ignore me for three weeks!"

"Annabeth, stuff happened to me too!"

"Then tell me!"

"Nah, you go first. What happened with Percy?"

Her angry scowl transforms into a dreamy smile. "We're dating!"

"Really? How?"

She recounts on details of how Percy and her went to a restaurant, escaping the party, and how he asked her to be his girlfriend. Cheesy, but cute I guess.

"So, what's been going on with you?" she asks me.

I bite my lip. "Uh, nothing."

"Oh please. You just said that you were busy and that stuff has happened to you! Spill, right now!"

I sigh. "Annabeth, it's...complicated."

"Piper, I'm your best friend. You know you can trust me."

I sigh again. "Okay fine. So on the night of that party, I kind of drank too many shots..."

* * *

"That fucking jerk!" Annabeth shrieks once I'm finished explaining everything to her.

"I know."

"He just used you for _sex_?! It was your first time!"

"I know."

"I'm going to find him and cut off his little 'friend' so that he won't be able to make any Jason juniors!"

"He might have already made one."

Annabeth pauses and turns to me with shock covering all her features. "What?"

I bite my lip. "I...I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Piper..."

I burst into tears, crying into Annabeth's shoulder as she places her arms around me, consoling me.

I cry for the fact that my dad will be disappointed in me. I cry for the fact that my baby will put a halt to all of my plans. I cry for the fact that I'll be considered a slut to everyone. I cry for the fact that I might have to drop out of college. I cry for the fact that I will have to get extra jobs to take care of my baby. I cry for the fact that I'll have to work extra hard to make sure that my baby and I get our needs. I cry for the fact that I'm going to be a single mother.

But mostly I cry for the fact that the father of my baby will perhaps never know that he has a child.

* * *

JASON

"I'm sorry, but that's just the way it has to be," I tell the blonde girl in front of me.

She sniffs. "But...baby! You told me I was different!"

"Yeah. You had a different p***y. But that's pretty much it."

"It's been a month of me calling you nonstop, and THIS is what I get?!"

"Pretty much." I shrug.

"I-I hate you!" she yells at me. She stomps away angrily, wiping away tears. I fight a grin. Man, these freshmen are just too _easy_.

I might seem like a sex-crazed maniac to some people, but I'm really not. I just like sex. It's a way to pass time. I don't keep relationships with any of the girls. That takes WAY too much time.

I don't like to keep girls. It's pointless. I mean, consider this. You really like pasta. You have it everyday, every single day of your life. But then, you start to get tired of it. Do you really want that? Do you want to get stuck with the same old pasta you've already gotten sick of?

Nah. You've gotta try new things.

You've gotta try new girls.

Sex keeps my mind off of things. It keeps me busy and occupied. Sex is a distraction. And a damn good one.

I sigh and get up, walking away from the main entrance of the college. I walk to the back and pull out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out. I light it up and pull it to my mouth, looking around. Suddenly, a very familiar brunette catches my eye.

Ah. There she was. Just a few meters away from me, talking to some curly haired guy.

Oh shit. That girl was really good, even though she was drunk out of her mind. Pretty wild. Nothing like I've ever had. I just can't seem to forget about her. Maybe I could bed her a second time...

I grin. "Hey, Penelope!" I shout, even though she's not that far.

Her head whips around, and she locks her multi-colored eyes with mine. I wave and walk over to her. She looks away and back to the guy she was talking to, as if she never saw me.

_Hell_ no. No one, not even this girl, ignores me.

I place a hand on her shoulder and forcefully turn her around to face me. I wink once I see her colored eyes blinking at me. "How's it going, honey?"

"Honey?" she snorts.

I grin wider. "Yeah. Actually, I personally prefer Penelope, but why not?" I mentally laugh. She always seems annoyed when I call her 'Penelope', but I think it's pretty funny.

"Go away," Piper tells me, gritting her teeth.

I smirk and pet her head. "No thanks."

"Um, can you leave?" the guy behind her suddenly asks me, in an annoyed tone. I turn my attention away from her and narrow my eyes at him. "Excuse me?" I ask.

"You heard me."

The nerve of this guy. "It's a free country," I harshly point out to him. "You can't tell me what to do. Who are you, anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh really? You've never heard of me?"

"Nah. But I'm guessing you're Jason Grace, the idiotic douche of the campus."

I clench my fists. "Why you little-"

"Jason, enough. Lit, let's go," Piper interrupts. "Lit, what were you going to ask me?"

I mentally snicker. Lit? What kind of a name is that?

I watch behind Piper as Lit suddenly appeared flustered and shy. _Way to keep your cool, man_. Lit clears his throat. "I actually wanted to ask if you...you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"What?" Piper asks, confused.

"_What_?!" I hiss.

Oh gods, I want to strangle this kid.

"Wait, you...are you asking me out?" Piper asks, sounding dazed. Is she...blushing?

I wanted to strangle them BOTH!

"Well, yeah, I mean, if you want to, it's fine, um, you have better things to do, better places to be, I should have thought of that, why didn't I think of that?" he mutters, mostly to himself.

Piper smiles softly at him. "Lit, I'd love to."

"Excuse me?" I retort.

Lit turns to me with a sharp look. "Go. Away."

"Lit."

He turns back to Piper with a softer look. "Yeah?"

Piper gives him a sad smile. "Look, I'm really flattered, but I can't. I...I have too much on my plate, I guess."

_Yes_!

"Oh." Lit's shoulders slump.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, Lit."

Oh gods, I want to laugh.

Lit nods and tells her that it's fine before walking away. I grin and lift my cigarette to my lips, taking a drag.

Piper turns towards me, with a disgusted look. "You smoke?"

I roll my eyes, pulling my cigarette out. "Nah, this is a candy cane," I say, sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes and pulls the cigarette out of my hand and throws it to the ground before I can react. She stomps on it repeatedly, smirking once she's done. "There," she says.

I widen my eyes and glare at her. "What the hell, McLean?" I spat out. "You had no right to-"

"Smoking disgusts me."

"Well, _you_ disgust _me_!"

"Guess we're on the same page! And don't you know that smoking is bad for your health?"

"I don't fucking care, you had no right to do that!"

"Well, I'm sorry, _Jimmy_," Piper says, emphasizing 'Jimmy'. "But I really don't care." **A/N: Did anyone think of the song while reading that? LOL!**

"Listen, here, McLean. Just apologize and walk away sensibly if you know what's right for you."

"How about no?"

"I'm - what's wrong with you?"

She had suddenly wrapped an arm over her torso, leaning forward and wincing in obvious pain.

She glares at me through her choppy bangs. "None of your business. Just leave, Jason."

I ignore her, and stare at Piper. Her face was looking a bit green. She was sick. I just knew it.

I groan and walk up to her. She stares at me in bewilderment. "What are you - OH MY GOD! LET ME DOWN!"

I picked her up, bridal style, ignoring her fruitless attempts to hit me as her rabbit paw-like hands pounded my shoulders. She needs to go to her dorm, for God's sake. She's sick and she comes to college?

I walk towards the girls' dorms, ignoring her threats and yells. I ignore the people staring at us, wondering what I'm doing. Then I ask her, "What's your dorm room number?"

"I'm not telling-"

"Piper, don't be a bitch. Like I'd even want to go to your dorm a second time."

She sighed and gave me the number. I found it and took her keys from her, and opened the door, still carrying her. I walked inside, shutting the door behind me with my back. "Where's your bedroom?" I asked her.

"Why do you-"

"Where is your bedroom?"

Piper sighs and points to a door, where I'm guessing her bedroom is. I opened the door and closed it again, with my back.

I looked around and saw two beds. "Which one is your bed?"

She pointed at a bed with turquoise covers. I nodded and gently went over and laid her down on her bed. I suddenly remembered the last time I did the same thing, although it wasn't because she was sick.

I cleared my throat awkwardly and stood up straight. Then I turned to walk away. But she called out to me. "Jason."

I turned around, meeting Piper's multi-colored eyes from her bed. She had a confused yet grateful expression on her face. "Um, thanks. For, you know. Bringing me here."

I shrug. "Whatever."

She opens her mouth as if she wanted to say something else but she closed her mouth again. She nodded. "Bye, Jason."

"Bye."

I turned around, opening the door to walk away. I closed it behind me, sighing. What's wrong with me? Why did I help her? I don't help ANYONE!

Well, maybe it was just pity. Yeah, I think that's it. Besides, what if she threw up all over me?

I looked around, examining the living room, heading towards the kitchen counter. Our university is a bit 'richer', I guess, so our dorms are like apartments. I decided to wander around.

I walked around, and went to the restroom to wash my hands. I mean, come on. I just carried a sick girl. I didn't want to get sick.

After I did, I took the towel, and dried my hands. I put it back and my hand accidentally shoved the tray that held the bar soap onto the floor. I cursed, and bent down to pick it up.

The tray was fine, but the soap was broken. I threw it away, and sighed, opening the bathroom cabinet, which was under the sink. There has to be another bar.

I looked around and found one but something caught my eye. I raised an eyebrow confused and peered closer at it. Once I saw what it was, I felt all the color drain from my face.

It was a pregnancy test.

And it had a plus sign on it.

* * *

**OOOOOHHHH CLIFF-HANGER!**

**OMG what will happen now? Do you think Jason will start being nicer to Piper? Or do you think he'll pretend he never saw it? :)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Bye guys! Question of the chapter: DID YOU GUYS ORDER THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS YET? DID YOU GUYS READ IT? DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING, BUT JUST TELL ME IF IT WAS GOOD OR NOT!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	4. Bad Things Happen to Me

**DID YA MISS ME?**

**Now the moment you've all been waiting for...CHAPTER 4!**

**Sorry for the late update...I have a notebook where I write down a summary of what I want to do with each chapter of a fanfic, but I lost it. I just found it...under my bed.**

**Smoooooothhh lolol**

**BTW: I don't really have an updating schedule. I just update when I'm done with a chapter. It could be on the weekdays, it could be on the weekends. Who knows? :) I'm a very random person.**

* * *

PIPER'S POV

I let out a breath of relief once Jason closes my bedroom door. I slump back on the bed. God, I'm feeling nauseous.

How am I already getting morning sickness? It's barely been four weeks! I thought it usually started around the sixth week. At least that's what health guide said. But my doctor said that some women get it earlier. I guess it's fine...

I sigh. How am I going to do this on my own? Lacy isn't even here!

I'm just going to have to manage.

Suddenly, my door bursts open, revealing a very red and furious Jason. He was holding something in his hand but I couldn't see what it was.

"Jason? What are you doing here? I thought you left-"

"Shut. Up," he growls, closing the door behind him. He stomps over to my bed and pulls my hand up so that I'm sitting up. I wince and glare at him. "What the hell? That hurts, you know!"

He ignores me. "Tell me that this is your roommate's, and that it doesn't belong to you," he tells me, holding up a stick. I peer at it and find myself recoiling once I see the familiar stick.

Shit.

How did he get my pregnancy test? I thought I put it in the cabinet of the bathroom.

I gulp and look down at my hands.

"McLean, I'm fucking serious. I'm one of those people who do NOT like being ignored. If you do not answer my question, I will _kill_ you."

I looked back up at him. "Is that a threat?" I manage.

"Consider it what you want. I don't care. I just want to know if this is your damn pregnancy test or not!"

"It's none of your business!" I get out of my bed, shoving past him. I suddenly don't feel so nauseous anymore.

He follows me and grabs both of my wrists, before I could leave my room. He pushes me against the wall, holding my wrists up against the wall. I struggle to get out of his grip but my attempts are useless. Jason stares right into my eyes.

"I'm going to ask you nicely one more time. Is this pregnancy test yours or _not_?"

I look down, not wanting to answer him. I don't want him to know, I don't want him to know, I don't want him to know.

"ANSWER ME!" he shouts, clenching my wrists tighter.

"YES! It's my test!" I yell, looking back up at him.

His face whitens. "Are-are you pregnant?" he whispers.

"Yes! I am pregnant! And unfortunately, the baby is yours, too!"

"No, no, no. You _can't_ be. You can't be pregnant. You're lying to me!"

"I _am_ pregnant, you asshole! Thanks to _you_!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Jason shouts.

"I'M NOT!"

"Maybe you are, but the child is NOT MINE!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR! You're definitely not pregnant with MY child! You just want someone to father your baby! No, no, no. You're just a disgusting whore and slut trying to find a father for your fucking child! I don't care! I'm not fucking falling for it! This is NOT my kid! You're LYING to me! You're a miserable, slutty, bitchy whore-"

Once I got my right wrist out of his grip, I interrupted him by slapping him.

His head moves to the side and he finally lets go of my wrists. He turns back at me with fury in his eyes. "How dare you-"

"I am _not_ a slut. The only person I ever slept with is you! And that was a mistake! It's your fault that all of this is happening! Just accept the fact that you got me pregnant, goddammit!"

Jason looks up at the ceiling, looking thoughtful, and looks back at me. "Fine," he shrugs. "Just get an abortion."

I stare at him blankly. He's kidding, right?

But his face is neutral, his lips are in a straight line. He's not joking.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT?! YOU'RE TELLING ME TO KILL MY OWN CHILD?! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! YOU'RE TELLING ME TO MURDER MY BABY?!" I shriek at him.

His face becomes angry again. "IT'S NOT MURDER IF YOUR CHILD WAS NEVER BORN!"

"IT IS! I'M NOT GETTING AN ABORTION! WHAT KIND OF A FATHER ARE YOU?!"

His eyes, which were blazing with anger before, become icy, cold, and hard like how they were before. He let out a humorless laugh. I watched him, confused. Why is he laughing? What's going on?

Then he stops and looks at me. "You might be pregnant. It might be my fault. I might share my DNA with that thing growing inside of you, but I will never accept it. I don't care about your child. If you're not getting an abortion, I don't give a crap."

I blink twice. And then I explode. "A _thing_?! How dare you call your own child a _thing_?!"

He shrugs. "I don't fucking care. And that's not my child. I'm not a father. Don't you DARE fucking tell anyone about that baby because I will crush you. This isn't a movie. I'm not going to magically start caring about you or that thing inside of you just because you're pregnant. Got it?"

With that, he shoved past me and walked out of my room. I heard the front door slam loudly. I sighed and looked down at my stomach. I smiled and traced a pattern on my stomach.

"I love you, but your timing sucks," I whisper.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to see morning light coming out of my bedroom window. I groan, getting up. I really don't feel like going to classes today.

And then I grin and lay down again.

Today's a Saturday.

I grin wider and close my eyes again, trying to go to sleep. But unfortunately, I can't. I sigh and decide to get up.

Once I get up on my feet, I wince. Ugh. I feel nauseous. I feel like throwing up.

So I do.

I throw up in the trashcan next to my bed.

I wince once I'm done and make a face at the trash can. Yup, I'm gonna have to change the bag.

I groan and get up, walking to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and taking a shower, I change into some clean clothes and go to the kitchen. I make myself a bowl of cereal and am halfway through it before I start feeling nauseous again. I push the bowl away and walk to the couch, laying down on it. I flip through the channels and watch the news.

Suddenly, my phone starts ringing. I get up to answer it, without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I mumble, dejectedly.

"Hey, kiddo!"

A grin breaks out on my face immediately. "Dad?!"

I hear his familiar chuckle. "In the flesh."

"Oh my gosh, Dad. you haven't called me since FOREVER!"

"Yeah, sorry honey. Just got busy with work."

"Oh. Anyways, how are you?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" he laughs.

I panic. Shit. He knows?! "What?"

"Nothing, just joking honey. Why? Is something wrong-"

"No! No! Everything's fine! Peachy!"

I want to slap myself.

_Peachy_?

"That's...nice, kiddo. Um, are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm okay."

"Okay, then," he says, sounding unsure. "But, Piper?"

"Yes?"

"If there's anything you want to tell me, don't hesitate. Don't be worried about me getting mad or anything. I'm here for you, okay? I love you, sweetie."

I feel tears rushing to my eyes. "I-I know. I love you too, Daddy," I manage to choke out.

"Okay, honey. Now I have to go. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright. Love you. Bye, Dad."

"Love you, too. Bye, honey."

_Click_.

I sigh and gently place my phone on the kitchen counter. I stand in the same spot, just looking at it.

I don't realize that I'm crying until I feel a teardrop on my arm.

I sniff and quickly wipe the tears away. I can't cry anymore. I can't be weak. I can't. I have to be strong.

I have to.

* * *

My phone starts ringing, yet again.

I groan and get up from my comfortable spot on the couch to answer it. I don't check the Caller ID and answer the call. "Hello?"

"Piper, did you go to the doctor after taking your pregnancy test?" a familiar voice asks.

I frown. What the hell?

And then it clicks.

Jason fucking Grace.

"No. And it's none of your business."

"Did you go to a midwife?"

"Well...no..."

I hear a chuckle from the other line. "If you didn't go to the doctor, how can you confirm that you're actually pregnant? Pregnancy tests can be messed up sometimes, you know."

"I...I am pregnant, though."

"Yeah, yeah. Go to a doctor and THEN tell me if you're having a baby or not."

"Wait, how did you get my number?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never be able to find out about. Goodbye, Penelope."

"Hey, wait! I'm not done with you yet-"

_Click._

I groan and slam my phone down on the counter. I stomp to my room and slam the door. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes for about two minutes before reopening them again.

And then I go back to the kitchen and retrieve my phone. I scroll through my contacts and find who I'm looking for. I call that number.

After two rings, the person picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Annabeth? Do you know any good doctors who specialize in delivering babies and pregnancy? Or any midwives? If you do, can you please come over so that I can make an appointment with them?"

* * *

After about half an hour, Annabeth came over. We were sitting in my room, and she was sitting across from me.

She gave me the number and I dialed it into the phone. I held in a breath as the phone dialed.

I was so thankful that Annabeth came over. I don't know, I just didn't feel like calling the doctor alone. I need someone. I need a friend.

Finally, the lady picks up. "Hello?"

"Um, hi. Is this Dr. Minter's office? May I speak to her?"

"Speaking."

Crap. I look at Annabeth with fear. "Um, I need to schedule an appointment."

"Sure, but what's your reason for making the appointment?"

"Well, recently, I took a pregnancy test and the results are positive. I want to know if I actually am...um, expecting."

"Okay, how does Monday at one o'clock in the afternoon sound?"

I have classes...but I guess one day wouldn't hurt. "Um, okay."

"Great! What's your name?"

"Piper McLean."

"Okay, got it. You will need to fill in some forms on Monday when you arrive. Oh, and will your husband be visiting?"

I bite my lip. "I'm not...I'm not married."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine."

"No really, what I meant to ask was if the father of your baby be visiting?"

"No."

"Okay, thank you. I'll see you on Monday, Ms. McLean."

"Thank you so much. Goodbye."

"No problem. Bye."

She hangs up and I sigh in relief, handing the phone to Annabeth. She smiles at me in a supportive way.

"You will be absolutely fine, Piper."

"What if I'm not pregnant?"

"I don't know...isn't that what you wanted?"

"No. I mean, yes. No, I mean no. I mean...I wouldn't mind if I was. I'd just be angry at myself for being stupid and disappointing my dad."

"Piper, it's your dad. He loves you. You should tell him."

"I just always thought that if I had a child, it'd be when I was married. Or at least had a boyfriend. Not when I was a freshman in college and had the manwhore of the campus as the father."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It was! I was stupid and got drunk all because I didn't know how to say no! And I lost my virginity to Jason, out of all people! And suddenly, I find out that I may be pregnant! Jason is a conceited, selfish, horrible, cold-hearted, idiotic and rude manwhore who's into smoking and gangs and all that stuff! Everyone will think I'm one of the sluts who's obsessed with him and managed to get knocked-up by him, even though he's the only guy I ever slept with!"

I don't realize that I'm crying until Annabeth wraps her arms around me, promising me that she'll kick his arse next time she sees him.

"Jason didn't show any sympathy or concern about the baby," I cry. "He found out I was pregnant and kept denying it. He suggested I go ABORT the baby. Abort my child, not to mention also his child. He didn't care at all. He threatened me to not tell anyone about my baby being his. How could he be so heartless?"

"He's a jerk, Piper. And he doesn't deserve your attention. Anyways, it's his loss. You and your child will-"

"My possible child."

"Right. You and your POSSIBLE child will be happy and perfectly fine without him."

I nod. "Alright."

"Good luck, Piper."

"Thanks, Annabeth. You're the best."

"No problem."

We start watching a movie while I occasionally stroke my belly.

I know I'm pregnant. I just know it.

And I'm actually more than okay with that.

I will have this baby. Maybe I'll get shunned by Dad. Maybe people will label me as a slut. Maybe Jason will never care about my baby.

But I don't give a crap.

* * *

**BORING CHAPTER AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT.**

**I'm sorry, I've been a bit...uninspired for writing this fanfic. I really feel unsatisfied with this chappie.**

**ANYWAYS.**

**So who's excited for Thanksgiving break?**

**Bye guys!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


End file.
